Laughing out loud
by Cony Ally-Cullen
Summary: Bella es una adolescente como cualquier otra, enfrentada al amor, la traicion, la amistad. Pesimo summary, entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, hostoria basada en la película LOL (Casi 18)

La secundaria, algunos dicen que es la mejor etapa de tu vida, para otros es el mismísimo infierno. Según mi apreciación, solo depende de como lo vivas, a mi no me importa nada en realidad, solo vivir el momento, con mis mejores amigas, Alice y Angela, y mi novio Emmett.

-Hola nena -Alli estaba, mi guapo novio, con sus grande músculos, en realidad yo me veían como un pitufo a su lado y me encantaba, deje a ,mis amiga para ir con el y lo bebe sin importar nada. Mas allá estaba Alice y Jasper, su novio, intentando comportarse, por otro lado estaba Erick, a quien nadie parecia prestarle atencion. Pero si hablamo de alguien importante ese seria Edward mi mejor amigo,y Rosalie, la llamamos las Post-it por que se le pega a todo el mundo, y eso incluía a Edward, pero también a Emmet.

Pero de todas formas, nada de eso importaba, ahora solo queríamos vivir la experiencia, amar mucho y por supuesto, reír muy fuerte. Mi nombre es Bella, y esta es mi historia.

Comenzaba el nuevo año, acabábamos de volver de vacaciones y como cada mañana tomaba en ferri para ir a la escuela, eso había sido desde siempre, y hablando de siempre, es el tiempo en que Edward y yo hemos sido mejore amigos, y por cierto debía encontrarme con el aquí.

-Donde estas?- le envié un mensaje, fue entonces cuando las puertas del ferri se abrieron.

-Aquí estoy -me dijo con una gran Sonrisa, y me abrazo, el era muy importante, era mi mejor amigo y esperaba que fuera así por siempre- Todo bien? -me pregunto acomodando a mi lado, yo asentí con una gran sonrisa, el me alegraba el animo y cualquier cosa que pasara e arreglaba.

Llegamos a la escuela, a tiempo por suerte, ya que acostumbrábamos a llegar un poco tarde, Edward fue al baño mientras yo me reunía con el resto de nuestros amigos, -Hola chicos- salude a cada unos de mis amigos hasta que Emmett tomo mi mano y me llevo un poco mas lejos.

-Como estuvo el campamento? - pregunte,no había tenido muchas noticias obre el, desde que se marcho.

-Estuvo bien - me dijo algo distraído, eso no era normal en el, lo mire con el ceo fruncido, para darle a entender que quería saber mas.

No escribiste, ni llamaste-le reproche, eso me preocupaba.

-Si lo hice, solo que no recibiste nada por que no había buena recepción- se excuso, y continuo -y hubo una chica, era una consejera -esas pocas palabras estaban paralizando mi corazón- fue solo una ves- lo detuve antes de que continuara.

-Si, yo también conocí a alguien -mentí- lo intentamos -trate de sonar lo mas firme y segura posible, el solo sonrió-

-Pues espero que hayas guardado su numero, no quisiera que te quedaras sola-sentí que algo se rompió en mi y a penas pude contestar.

-Lo tengo en el marcado rápido- le dije, tome mis cosas, y dándole un empujón me marche.

-Bella que pasa? -Me dijo Angela, pero la ignore- Hola Bells, estas bien? -Esta ves fue Edward quien me detuvo con preocupación-

-Estoy bien- le mentí y corrí hasta el baño, y allí estaba, el corazón que llevaba grabado "Emmett y Bella xsiempre", lo habíamos echo hace ya un año atrás, sentí dolor y rabia al verlo, tome un marcador de mi bolso y lo borre con todas mis fuerzas, como si por mas fuerte que apretara el marcador contra la pared, mis sentimientos se esfumaran, una ves borrado, cai sentada en el borde de la pared llorando, fue entonces cuando dos brazos fuertes me abrazaron, no alce la vista, sabia perfectamente que era Edward, no dije nada, de todas formas el ya lo sabia, y no lo culpaba, Emmett también era su mejor amigo, pasaron algo asi como 30 minutos cuando me calme- Quieres que te acompañe a casa? -me dijo Edward con clara preocupación.- No, esta bien, no te preocupes, estaré bien -le dije, y era cierto, me sentía mas tranquila y tenerlo a el me ayudaba-

Me despedí de Edward y me marche a casa, no quería estar en clases, mucho menos verle la cara a Emmett, al menos no por hoy, en cuanto regrese a casa me fui al baño quería darme una ducha, pero mi madre estaba ahí, con mi hermana pequeña.

Bella que haces aquí? no tenias voleyball después de clases? -pregunto mi madre, mientras yo me quitaba la ropa.

-Me duele el estomago- le mentí, y deje mi ropa en el suelo, mama me miro espantada.

-Bella, que demonios te hiciste?- sabia que hablaba de mi reciente "depilación", era la moda no? ademas si quería tener sexo alguna ves, debía estar preparada.

-No es nada Mama, ademas es mi cuerpo y puedo decidir sobre el - le dije, cubriéndome cn una toalla, en ves de relajarme me estaba estresando aun mas.

-Bella, no dejare que parezcas una actriz porno- me dijo, y casi rompo a reír, de no se por que me estaba enfadando.

-Que es una actriz porno? -pregunto Nessie, mi hermana menor.

-Nada- respondimos mi mama y yo al mismo tiempo- No ha tenido nada con algun chico verdad? me lo dirías no?- pregunto mi mama.

No mama, no e tenido nada, solo quiere tomar un relajante baño y estar con mi familia y tu solo me criticas por mis decisiones, -Frustrada sali del baño hasta mi habitacion, me encerré ahí, me vestí y busque mi diario. No se supone que las madres tiene un sexto sentido para estas cosas?, no debía ella notar que yo no estaba bien? en lugar de eso solo me critica por que estoy depilada, por favor, nota para las madres, dense cuenta que ya no somos unas niñas, tengo casi 18 años y aun me trata como a su bebe.

El teléfono sonó, lo tome y estaba a punto de decir Hola, cuando una vos al otro lado dijo- puedo ir esta noche? -OH POR DIOS.

p/p

hr /

pESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, YO AMO ESTA PELICULA Y MI LOCA CABEZA QUISO HACER LA ADAPTACION, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, LOS LEEMOS :)/p


	2. sentimientos enredados

Puedo ir esta noche? -Oh por Dios ese era mi papa?- No, no podemos vernos todas las noches, cual es el punto de estar divorciados. -colgué el teléfono y escribí en mi diario.

Por Dios mama esta saliendo con papa otra ves, o esta ves sera al revés? no puedo creerlo, no creo poder sobrevivir a eso otra ves, cual es el motivo de que se divorcien si siguen juntos, no lo entiendo. Jamas entendere a mis padres.

-Bella hora de cenar- grito mama, cerré mi diario y lo guarde en su escondite y baje a comer, mama estaba terminando la cena mientras intentaba que mi hermana aprendiera algo sobre los presidentes, la observe un segundo, era una mujer maravillosa, merecía algo mas que una simple aventura, y esta bien, era mi papa pero no por eso me hacia feliz, si papa la quería entonces por que no simplemente regresaban de una ves.

Al día siguiente mi alarma no sonó, demonios, me levante rápidamente para darme una ducha, mama tendría que llevarme y se que no le haría muy feliz la idea, en cuanto sali de la ducha me vesti con uno de sus sweters, me encantaban y me mantenian caliente.

-Mama date prisa llegare tarde- le grite mientras le enviaba un texto a Edward avisándole que lo encontraría en la escuela y ella bajo a regañadientes

-Pues levántate mas temprano Bella, yo no soy tu chofer -me miro enfadada, - Bella ese es mi swetter? -yo solo la mire inocentemente sabia que no podía enfadarse conmigo- deja de usar mis cosas- me dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Que quieres, que me congele ahí afuera? .-le dije bromeando.

-Eso depende, seras mas linda? - me respondió yo solo reí y subí al auto, mama y yo teníamos una relación diferente, eramos algo asi como amigas mas que madre e hija, aun as habían cosas que jamas le diría, y también ella a mi, el camino a la escuela fue corto, y allí estaba Edward esperándome. Baje rapidamente luego de darle un beso a mi madre.

Corri hasta Edward, y lo abrace fuertemente

-Ven, llegamos tarde- me dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome corriendo hasta la entrada de la escuela, nos excusamos con el guardia y fuimos directo donde la inspectora.

-Cual es su excusa esta ves? -la directora nos miro enfadada, Edward reía, golpee suavemente su hombro.

-Es que es un poco gracioso -le dijo Edward- se reira - la directora nos miro con su mejor sonrisa fingida.

-Esto es lo mas que puedo reir -Y ambos nos reimos, por la situación. a directora estaba acostumbrada a esto, por lo que simplemente nos dejo ir.

-viste la cara que tenia? -le dije a Edward riendo, mientras bajábamos las escaleras para irnos a clases.

-Lo se, esta loca por mi- me respondió, yo le golpee el brazo.- Oye, Emmett y tu se arreglaron? -yo solo negué con la cabeza- quiero que seas que si yo fuera el, no te habría dejado ir -sonreí al escuchar eso, lamentablemente no era el-

-Pero no eres el amigo -le dije, moviendo su cabello-

-Lo se, es que somos amigos pero no pensamos igual -levanto sus hombros-

-esta bien -le dije tomando su mano-

-Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos -me dijo acariciando suavemente mi mano-

-También yo -le respondí mirando sus ojos- ven hay que ir a clases -le dije, ya que el momento se estaba poniendo algo intimo y era extrao, nos miramos un segundo y poco a poco soltamos nuestras manos - nos vemos luego -le dije depidiendome, teníamos clases distintas-

Corrí hasta mi clase de francés, que ya había comenzado hace ya cas 30 minutos

-Siento el retraso- le dije a la profesora entrando al salón- La clase comienza a las 8 -me dijo, mientras nadie le prestaba atención- lo se, lo siento -le respondí y me senté-

-Ten, mira esto -me dijo Alice entregándome un folleto, sobre el viaje a París, era genial, quería que llegara pronto, seria bueno salir de aquí un tiempo, y por favor es Francia -

La clases pasaron rápido ese día, y yo extraamente no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, que estaba pasando? hemos sido amigos desde siempre, no podía pensar en el de otra forma. Me encontré con mis amigas fuera de clases y fuimos a reunirnos con los chicos.

-Mira, Emmett esta ahí- me dijo Angela- quieres que nos vallamos?

-Claro que no- dijo Alice.

-Ella estaría feliz si nos fuéramos- les dije referente a Rose, quien ya estaba con ellos.

-Por que siempre esta con ellos- dijo Angela, claramente molesta.

-Por que es una se les pega a todos- les dije y reí, caminamos hasta los chicos, Rosalie estaba sentada al lado de Edward y eso me molesto un poco.

-Bella puedo hablarte? -Me dijo Emmett, yo asentí y camine un poco mas lejos- Ahora que tienes tanto para todos, tal ves podrías darme algo no? -lo mire enfadada-

-Es enserio? idiota -le dije empujándolo y me largue de ahi-

-Bien echo amigo -Escuche que Edward le reclamaba-

Volví a casa muy enfadada, a escribir en mi diario.

Malditos los días en que pase obsesionada con Emmett, lo detesto, lo detesto


End file.
